The journey of refomation
by Trickydiagram00
Summary: Stalker hates the Tenno, so much that he wants to commit genocide on them thanks to a small little act they commited which left Stalker in a miserable state, upon one assassination mission he was supposed to die but thanks to an unknown 'friend' he is now in some strange land where Grineer xenophobia and Corpus greed isn't splattered everywhere, what does our unlikely hero do?
1. The worst of them

Epilogue

Gilded hallways, statues and a beautiful radiant light shining inside the construct like a warm morning rise yet something set all of that off.

Adorning this environment were the corpses, men and women adorned in golden ceremonial garments were sliced apart with clean red lines across their backs as the smell of what is now stagnant blood filled the stadium and in the midst of it was one man who was left alive.

He was motionless, caught in shock as time seemed to slow down for him as he felt that he was going to lose himself, like he was going to fade away at any minute, it was evident that the many corpses were his masters and he cared for them yet they were rotting in the light of the room while he felt more and more guilt and self loathing.

He wanted to be angry at the Tenno for this, he tried to force those feelings yet all that came was more and more misery as he couldn't let it go until he finally felt anger later on but it was at himself, he felt disgusted, pathetic that he couldn't protect his masters which led to him hating himself.

The man was lost as he simply wandered space, killing anyone who got in his soul searching journey, he was highly equipped and dangerous as he had a bow and throwing knives which could puncture even the toughest of materials along with a cruel scythe which could hack people to pieces without much effort needed yet he still felt like a twisted hollow shell with dead flesh inside of it that deserved to burn.

In the origin system he was the boogieman, he was something to fear as he relied on a mixture of stealth and brute strength to kill his victims, he eventually forgot the guilt of staring into the eyes that were filled with the fear that they were going to die as he ended so many lives over the course of his life.

He was cold, he was the Stalker and the only escape from him is death as he wandered desolate lands and worlds to continue his soul searching journey until word came that the Tenno were awakened, anger sparked into him as he felt the need to kill, he was infuriated and wanted to slaughter them all and his bloodthirsty conquest started when he murdered a Mag Warframe wielding Tenno.

He hacked at her bloody corpse multiple times until her abdomen was just a mutilated and unrecognisable mess but he wasn't satisfied, he wanted to see Tenno blood run as he then ripped her head clean off with a spine attached to it as he accomplished this with his bare hands as he still felt anger yet cold and empty, they didn't remember what happened but in his head they weren't absolved of their sins.

He wanted to make them pay, he was consumed in his own anger and wanted to start a Tenno genocide as he felt that he was doing the solar system a favour by killing the Tenno and occasionally he may lose a battle against them but he knew that more planning was necessary if he wanted to come up against the higher ranked ones.

He has questioned his own motives whether he was simply doing this to avenge the Orokin or to just sate his own animalistic hatered but he waved them aside by just calling them weaknesses in his own journey, he despised the Tenno and he wasn't going to forgive them, he knew that he was going to be more and more empty after this but at this point and time in his life he was just a walking corpse with only sadness, self-lamentation and hatred stitching it together and keeping it moving, it was pathetic really and Stalker knew this all too well but he didn't care.

He was crawling through the vents looking for his target, a Gersemi Valkyr who participated in the killing of Sargas Ruk and was causing havoc on board a Grineer galleon, while he didn't care much for the Grineer scum, it still served as a motive for him as the Tenno returned back to their killing ways, old habits die hard he figured.

Upon reaching following her trail of corpses he finally found her however he then realised that she was at the Grineer ship reactor and was ready to detonate it, Stalkers eyes widened as he realised that this was a new kind of action they were doing, most Tenno shot the coolants yet this Valkyr was using a Tonkor, a grenade launcher as she fired it at the reactor.

He was deep in the heart of ship and was incapable of escaping so he drew his scyth and if he was going to die then he was going to bring someone down with him as he charged at the berserker with his weapon as he then swung it at her with all of his strength yet she blocked it with her bare hands though bright red blood seeped from her palms as she then kicked stalker in the chest and while he was staggered, she grabbed her daggers and unleashed a flurry of strikes faster than the human eye could see on him, the daggers punctured his shields and armour near instantaneously as he felt his guts become mincemeat but he called on upon his void energy and teleported away from her but she charged at him with both of her daggers ready.

Grunting as more blood seeped out of his deep wounds, his warframe usually stopped the bleeding by growing over the wound and acting as a second skin until it heals but it only stops the bleeding and not the actual damage done to the body yet this was going to take a long time and he didn't carry any med kits on himself.

Thinking quickly, he threw five of his throwing daggers and all of them hit their mark as they borrowed deep into their target but she ignored them as she felt worse things in the corpus testing facilities as she drew upon her most feared ability, Hysteria as the air was filled with the screaming of agony and pure animalistic rage as she swung her energy claws at him as he dodged most of her attacks but the minority opened burnt painful wounds in his flesh as he was too wounded and his head was clouded with pain to cast dispel as he knew this battle was hopeless as she was beyond killing now, despite how powerful his weapons were, she was literally death incarnate in this state and was invincible.

Quickly dodging her attacks with more speed as the ship was falling apart as explosions were felt and heard across the whole area as Stalker felt more of his wounds open up even wider and lost more blood as he felt himself becoming shaky as the reactor finally blew open and everything went black.

He was in this endless abyss with no physical form and it made Stalker think to himself if this was death, it was a fitting place for someone who was so invested in the darkness anyway yet he felt a presence in his mind as he heard it assume a voice with no gender or tone as it spoke to him.

"Before you would die by the reactor, I brought you here on a one way trip to a dimension where the inhabitants are eccentric, I want to see you in this land for reasons" the voice said.

"Who are you?" Stalker said, his smoky voice echoing in his mind as the voice somehow figured what he was saying.

"Call me Timor, it's the only name the non-eldritch can comprehend that fits me." The voice replied, surprising Stalker as it used a metaphor.

Suddenly via unknown methods unexplainable by science and normal reasoning, Stalker felt his existence alter and shift into a plane similar to his own but with many different things in it as he then hit the ground hard, he felt some of his wounds from his previous battle but nowhere near as severe as they were before.

He wanted to sleep, be left alone for a tiny bit as he drifted to sleep in this unknown land, he couldn't even feel his eyes so far.

Authors Note

((To anyone who is also a fan of my other work, Hollow Suit, don't worry, I nearly finished the next chapter for that one and I'm writing this story because I like Stalker and I like Fairy Tail though I'm just starting out on Fairy Tail so don't expect me to make a few newbie mistakes.))


	2. Assassin in the city

Noise, blinding light and most of all pain came to me in a burst all at once, overloading my senses in such a short amount of time.

I reached for my head and felt that my custom helmet was on as always and as a result I sighed, I sometimes wish I was dead but if that was the case then who would kill the tenno?

I blinked and tried to think properly but my head still rung like a bell and wouldn't stop since I had the largest migraine of my life which wouldn't leave no matter how long I waited. I swore I have been laying down for half an hour already and I could have spent that time trying to escape the grineer.

Suddenly the sound of chirping is heard from above and I had doubts about still being on board a grineer galleon so I eventually forced my eyes open and what I saw through my blurry vision was something to behold.

Trees dotted the entire landscape which was called a forest in old human English, but unlike the ones on earth nowadays these weren't the size of skyscrapers which was evident the orokin weren't here because the specially engineered trees they designed would have outgrown the smaller ones in a span of six months.

And if one were to look further beyond the forest then there would be a city by the coast but what surprised me is that it wasn't that of grineer design but something different, it reminded me of the old stone structures back on Phobos.

I thought to myself and wondered if I should visit the city for information, I'm a bad piece of work but I never attacked normal people for no proper reason and once stopped a grineer invasion of a colony because I felt it was right.

Stalker would sigh to himself, making brief but vital observations of the area around him as the man soon realised he was on top of a cliff. This posed no issue for him though as he casually leaped off the edge while using his powers to slow down his descent before hitting the ground with a loud thud.

He would then make his way over to the city while remembering the directions from his vantage point. Along the way he was also studying the plant life and took note that some of the plants were very similar to those back in the old days of earth before the rise of the orokin although some other plants were rather alien in appearance, being similar to that of mushrooms or faintly glowing flowers.

Stalker knew that the trip would be a while but it would take longer if he rested so that was out of the question but in the middle of nowhere an arrow glided towards him with a faint whistle in the air but that was enough to set him off as he caught the arrow before it would impact his shields and quickly inspected it to find out that the tip was substandard iron, not the common rubedo ferrite compound used in modern blades.

More amused than annoyed, he threw the arrow away and could easily sense the offender's presence from behind one of the trees as he stepped towards the would be hunter's location.

"Be careful, or you will reap your own life" He would say, in his mind it was sound advice although to the unfortunate person from behind the tree it was terrifying thanks to his metallic and smoke ridden voice that rung inside of the unfortunate individual's mind.

He would wait for a response until the offender finally found stepped into sight and was a man with a light brown jacket who threw his wooden bow away in possible attempts to say he surrendered.

"H-hey, we're all friends here okay? please don't kill me" he said before getting down on his knees to beg in desperation.

Stalker almost felt sorry, the only things stopping him from feeling that was his experience with people begging and more importantly, he didn't intend on killing the man.

"Get up you fool, I need answers" he would sternly say with the man nodding and waiting for his questions.

"Where am I?" Stalker asked with confusion on the man's face being evident.

"Uh….Fiore, I thought you demons knew this place inside out?" He would answer, still confused and scared.

"I am asking the questions here, tell me if you know about the grineer or tenno?" Stalker would ask while ignoring the fact that the man called him a demon.

"Grineer? Tenno? I don't even know if those are actual words" he answered briefly while backing off slowly.

Stalker nodded as he already knew that it was obvious the Corpus wouldn't be here either and would sigh to himself as he remembered the distance of the trip to the city.

"You can go, I never intended to kill you in the first place" Stalker said, dismissing the hunter as the man would pick his bow up and ran away

He had no more business with the hunter so no more annoyances were made as he would continue on his trip to the city to see what this worlds society was like, it had to be a different planet from earth thanks to the lack of grineer and tenno.

After continuing his journey without any resting, the somewhat jumpy tenno finally made his way to the city and with renewed vigor, he would run towards the front gate, only to be stopped by spears and drawn bows.

"Who are you!" The captain demanded while raising a shining blade towards him, adorned in primitive armour from what Stalker guessed was steel.

Looking around, he saw that everyone was ready to strike him down and it took our anti-hero a bit of time to realise that going to this city required a permit, that and he was a rather freaky figure in his dark grey suit as well.

"I should leave" The shadowy assassin would say without his smoke ridden voice, he was still going to get into this city one way or another and by more delicate methods which in his eyes, sneaking in was the best choice.

"Hold on, you didn't answer my question" She would say, stopping Stalker from turning around and walking off.

"Tarkus and I'm not around from these parts, are you satisfied?" Stalker answered, lying through his teeth since he was sure she wouldn't take kindly to a person literally called Stalker although he was right in a way about not being from this land.

"I can tell and what the hell are you wearing?" she would say, motioning towards his black warframe, making Stalker think quickly about what more he can get away with.

"I built this suit on my own, in my bloodline we have special sets of armour for each member and this was mine" Stalker answered once again, this time it was the truth although very vague.

It seemed she had a knack for finding out whether people lied or not since she was satisfied with that final answer as she motioned for the guards to get something.

"Fair enough I guess, if you want to head into the city then you may need to grab something that won't send everyone running for their homes and us" She would say while the guard returned and handed her some white hooded robes.

To his surprise he didn't even need to sneak in, just answer a few questions while trying his best not to sound suspicious and he was already in and the robes were a bonus to him as well.

"I thought this place needed a passport to enter or a fee?" He would ask, sure that something was wrong.

She raised a brow and shook her head in response while the gates were opening up, to her this question was a fairly good one though.

"Yeah, if we needed passports then security would become even more painful to monitor but then this place would be more safe as a result, Magnolia is a small place though with only the Fairy Tail guild being the main attraction so I wouldn't see anyone wanting to cause a ruckus with us and Fairy Tail ready to jump in" The captain explained, revealing the name of the city and a large guild, Stalker already had his question answered and he didn't even ask.

The tenno didn't want to bother her anymore as he quickly slipped into his robes and stepped into the city, his helmet was obscured from view along with most of his body and inside the city set something off in the assassin.

It was nostalgia and seeing everyone casually walk down the road paths, talking to each other while smiling almost brought a smile to him too as he remembered the old days of the Orokin but soon after realising what all this reminded him of, he immediately felt a pang of regret once again.

The assassin walked down the streets of Magnolia while taking in the sights, reminiscing of the old times he spent running through the great halls of the moon temple as a child although he noticed a slight difference. Everyone was more lively than the Orokin and were more genuine, Stalker knew for a long time that the Orokin hid something but never delved into it properly which made him ask the question he hated.

Did the tenno have a reason?

He shook his head, even if they did have a reason, it must be one hell of a one to stop him from hunting them down to the last tenno and killing them, he was already knee deep in his job and intended on finishing it.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and seen as a man with pink hair was slammed into the wall that was literally five feet from Stalker, suddenly an aqua blue figure leaped out of the exploded area and time seemed to slow down as the figure was about to rip him to pieces but not on the assassins watch as he sprinted towards the entity while jumping into the air and using both of his feet to kick the entity as far as he can, sending it flying as a result.

The lanky beast was sent sprawling across the floor and moved too fast to get a proper view and in the middle of this. The pink haired man got up again and eyed the thing which sent it into a frenzy as it leaped towards him again but this time he was ready because soon he sent it flying again with a flaming uppercut from out of nowhere.

And while it was still in the air, he would pepper the thing with multiple strikes with his fiery fists only a tenno master could perform before slamming into the ground with a final strike as the things body shimmered uncontrollably.

Stalker assumed a battle pose as he reached for something on his back, the pink headed man wasn't looking and when the beast came for another round, Stalker charged in and pulled out his scythe and with an audible SHING!, the creature was sliced cleanly in half, intangible water-like flames sprayed out of its body like blood as the abomination disintegrated into nothing.

Quietly and casually, Stalker sheathed the intimidating weapon which disappeared in a haze of smoke to the surprise of the man behind him who made his way over to Stalker.

"Hey, thanks for saving my butt there, I'm Natsu, who are you?" he said, introducing himself while eying where Stalkers scythe should be.

"It's Tarkus and I wonder, do fights like this always happen?" Stalker asked, eliciting a shrug from Natsu.

"Fights happen a lot in these parts but with things like those, I don't know" he said, turning his vision back to the spot where the beast died.

"I see, you never fought a void fissure before?" Stalker asked while crossing his robe clad arms.

"Eh? A void what?" Natsu asked with confusion while scratching his head.

Stalker took note that Natsu's teeth were shaped a tiny bit like a canines teeth would have, something about them seem pointier than a normal humans set of dentures.

"Forget what I said, the chance of seeing them again is near impossible" he said, not wanting to describe the void and go into immaculate detail.

"Yeah, seems pretty complicated; also, how did you hide your weapon, what magic did you use?" he asked, getting a tad bit excited much to Stalkers confusion.

"It's an old trick my kind use to hide their weapons, why do you want to know?" Stalker answered briefly.

"Y'know, so I can hide food so when I get hungry, I can eat it!" Natsu said with a toothy grin before being interrupted by some high pitch voice.

"You're always hungry!" some blue cat thing chimed in while on top of the railing, nearly causing Stalker to jump back in surprise.

"Yeah yeah, I know, food is awesome, I mean, who doesn't love food!" Natsu would say while drooling to himself along with the cat thing.

"So, nobody is going to mind the sapient pet?" Stalker asked, keeping his arms crossed while secretly agreeing with the two, he really wouldn't mind Triton grown lobster right now.

"Uh, oh this is Happy, he's my pal, not my pet" Natsu quickly explained to Stalker which satisfied him.

"I see, so what now?" Stalker said while uncrossing his arms, he needed something to do now.

"You actually did pretty well in a fight, saving my butt and all, we could really use you in Fairy Tail" Natsu said, getting serious once again and to Stalker this seemed important.

"Fairy Tail, I heard of it but I don't actually know what it is, mind giving me an explanation" Stalker asked.

Natsu nodded and quickly explained how Fairy Tail was a mages guild dedicated to magic and the members in it could do jobs for money although Natsu said that he only did it to see the smiles on everyone and for the food which surprisingly this struck a nerve in the dark assassin.

Stalker felt like he could do something with his life and considering this seemed to be too far away from the terminus system where all the tenno were so he couldn't continue his crusade of revenge. Even better, he could use his skills to help people directly which was something a man of honour like him enjoyed the thought of.

"I'll do it" he blankly said, deep inside though he felt a tiny bit of excitement at all the possibilities he had.

"Cool, well we may as well head to the building then" Natsu said with Happy nodding as the trio would make their way to the Fairy Tail guild building while eliciting some glances.

 _Many thanks for the people who enjoyed this story, you guys are awesome._


	3. Stalker Tail

The trip to the guild wasn't long though I would say it was awkward since everyone around our little group seemed have hair colours from some fresh slice of hell.

Natsu has pink hair for void's sake let alone a talking cat who possesses the capability of flight.

"Alright we're here so be on your best behaviour" Natsu said which gained a nod from me as he opened the door.

 **Crack! Smash!**

I looked inside the building and what I saw was something I always expected the grineer to do when the tenno weren't tearing them a new rear.

They were beating each other relentlessly in a hailstorm of pummels and punches and before I could make comment about it, Natsu was already breakdancing in the middle of the warzone while some half naked woman was chugging down a KEG OF WINE!?

The grineer could learn a thing or two from them although I'm not so sure I want to work with these degenerates.

I guess I wasn't hidden or such since I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked over to see a blond haired woman who looked at me and back at the massive fight going on.

"So what brings you here?"

"Natsu"

"He brought me here too, he's a hothead but nice once you get to know him"

I nodded as I understood what she was saying but a shadow and a large chair was sent flying at us, instinctively I ducked while bringing her down as the chair flew over our heads and out the door as it shattered outside.

"Thanks, my name's Lucy, what's yours?" Lucy inquired as she stood back up along with me.

"Tarkus and do these fights always happen" I asked which Lucy shook her head in response.

"I wouldn't say it happens all the time but it isn't uncommon" She would say before the sound of crystalline objects breaking and fire struck through the air as Natsu began to fight some man in his underwear.

"That would be Gray, he and Natsu have some kind of rivalry since Gray is ice and Natsu is fire" Lucy quickly explained as the opposing elements literally bashed heads.

"Should I do something?" I asked which Lucy quickly shook her head in response so I decided to take an intact chair and sat down which she did the same.

We sat there and waited for the fighting to finish although it never seemed to have an end, I sincerely feel bad for the person who has to pay the bills for the furniture. Let alone the man who has to stop this miniature great war.

Soon the doors opened and a red haired woman in armour plating stepped through as everyone immediately stopped what they were doing as the looks of absolute terror were etched on their faces.

The only people who had yet to stop fighting were the duo of Natsu and Gray but the armoured woman made her way over to them and slammed their heads together with enough force to knock them both out cold.

"That would be Erza" she would say while keeping her voice low, she seemed to have a fear of this Erza as well.

"I'm guessing she's the peace keeper of this guild?" I asked but Lucy didn't say anything as Erza began to chew out everyone for their habits, especially the half-naked freak of nature who drinks alcohol like a kubrow does with DNA stabilizers.

Eventually she moved on to us though I was ready for a verbal beat down but instead was greeted by an armoured hand to shake so I took the opportunity and shook it with my own hand although she was confused by it almost instantaneously as she eyed it curiously.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The material, it looks like rubber yet it feels like smooth metal" She said while still eying it.

"It's a production secret amongst my clan" I responded which seemed to satisfy her enough to get off the subject although she obviously still has questions.

"Sorry for being rude but I believe we haven't met, I'm Erza Scarlet" she greeted while taking a seat.

After a while of us talking and exchanging information, it became clear that she is a pleasant person to talk to as long as the person isn't an idiot.

"With magic and skills like that, I can see why Natsu chose you. I'll take you to Makarov so you can sign yourself in" Erza would say and before she could take me anywhere, a small grunt of annoyance was heard.

"I'm right here" An old voice was heard as I looked down to see a tiny little man looking up at me.

"I saw what you did and that wasn't magic but instead another type of energy" he would say, eliciting a gasp from everyone, even Erza was shocked by that.

"How did you figure that out?" I asked, I only pulled minor feats off such as invisibility, teleportation and telekinesis.

"Magic is connected to the spirit and is contained within the body for use, what you did is act as a channel for whatever raw energy you were using and to be honest from what energy I saw was genuinely terrifying"

"You have every right to be cautious, my suit and body acts as a channel for this raw and unpredictable entity called the void, normally if a living thing is exposed to the void then they will corrupt or simply tear away at their basic existence, though I'm an exception" I briefly explained though this seemed to confuse everyone even more.

"An exception, how did you unlock the power of the void?" he asked, some people were genuinely excited about the prospect of a new energy while others are just downright terrified.

"It tore my body apart as a child and recreated it in its own image, I was exposed to the hellspace while on-board a ship which me and another group of children were on. We were called the Tenno" I guess they thought ship as in boat.

"I….see, well that concludes things, welcome to Fairy Tail" he said while trying to pick up the atmosphere again since everyone was mortified at the fact that a group of children were literally mutated by an unknown type of energy.

"Jeez, I'm really sorry that happened to you Tarkus" Lucy said, a little bit horrified by the story.

"Don't be, things have changed and I have moved past it" Those last words were a lie.

"I'm guessing Tarkus is your name, sorry for not asking for it before. Anyway do you have a place to stay?" Erza would ask.

"It's alright and I do have a place to sleep" I lied again, I'm literally going to sleep in the trees.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow"

I nodded and waved goodbye to everyone as I stepped out of the guild house although I came to a sudden realisation.

How in the void did she feel my suit through her armour clad hand?


	4. Bad Behaviour Edit

It took a while but I'm finally accepted in Fairy Tail despite my appearance and dark habits since they simply cast them off as harmless quirks. I decided to begin the daily routine of my life as I opened the doors into the guild and there I saw Erza about to head out and she obviously had plans since there was that subtle glint in her eye when she saw me.

"Tarkus, I suppose you haven't heard of what happened; Natsu, Gray and Lucy took an S class quest on their own" She explained to me calmly as she would always do so.

"If memory serves me right then they aren't exactly S class wizards correct?" I asked which elicited a quick nod from her head, I was about to say bye to her as usual when she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Since these fools took on an S class quest on their own, I need to get them back and I figured it would be beneficial to have you tag along"

"Come again?"

"I've noticed you had potential and thought this would be an opportunity to see how you work considering you garnered a reputation as a lone-wolf" Erza explained in more detail as we made our way out of the guild without me noticing.

"Understandable, do you have any idea of what quest that would be?" I asked her since I was never allowed on the second floor.

"Galuna Island"

The supposedly cursed island of Galuna which apparently had a connection to the moon and an island where even pirates avoid like the technocyte.

"I'm surprised they dragged Gray and Lucy into this? Gray seems too mature to be involved in Natsu's plans and Lucy is self-explanatory"

"The reward was a golden zodiac key with the addition of one million Jewels and Gray has a habit of teaming up with Natsu" Erza explained with surprisingly understandable sense but I guess that's to be expected from someone with a reputation like her.

Eventually we made our way out of the city as our duo couldn't find anyone willing to take us to the island but our luck seemed to soften on us as we found a pirate ship by the beach and upon seeing that I looked over to Erza.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked with a smile and a nod from her.

Quickly we scaled the structure and made it onto the deck where the crew spouted some nonsense about stopping us before I landed a flat kick on him which instigated a one sided fight where me and Erza practically mowed them down before requiping into some impractically skimpy armour.

They quickly called her big sis and gazed upon her with wonder as soon as she did that.

Eventually the captain who was a tiny little midget of a man made his way up onto the deck and lost it as he joined the 'big sis' fan club which made him take us to Galuna Island. I'm trying not to sound picky here but it gets annoying when people always call her big sis every FIVE SECONDS!

It took a day and six hours to arrive but in the midst of that time I was agonising over whether I should take my helmet off in public and take a drink or keep my face hidden. To say I was surprised when Erza called my name was an understatement.

I'll admit that I actually jumped and clung onto the roof which elicited a gentle smile from her otherwise rocklike face. I hit the ground with my feet again and nodded towards her as we stepped outside from the ship and touched sand.

"Well then, if it's fools we are hunting then it's fools we are getting" I remarked before we began our little hunt.

Eventually Erza and I split up as we figured we could move faster in groups. I liked it better that way considering I worked best alone.

* * *

*Crack* *Smack* *Clank*

Inexperienced mages and warriors fell to the ground in pain while more joined them as I continued to beat them senseless with my metal clad fists.

My old master taught me to only kill if my land was threatened or if my life depended on it which is why my would-be foes are lucky since they were using non-lethal weapons.

I heard a yell from behind and a large wooden club slammed into my side by a man who was half my size. I responded by elbowing him in the face since he was right around that height and I only felt the impact with what could only be recognised as a small sting.

The unconscious bodies of those around me painted a scene of the aftermath of the fight I engaged in. As weak as they were, I still relish a chance to practice my hand to hand skills.

I decided to move forwards, my armour clanking as it always did whenever I undertook these journeys.

My old master, Sir Alonne mentored me and I owe my combat prowess to him as I became a honed master with my katana in a mere decade ever since I trained alongside him.

I continued to mull over how I got here with little success, I can't remember much of what happened in my life aside from traveling place to place.

"Hey big guy, could you help me out here!"

I snapped out of my internal monologue and saw what appeared to be a pink haired man locked inside of solid ice. Was this a daily thing in Eleum Loyce?

Possibly but this wasn't Eleum Loyce since there were no invisible tigers in sight….that made no sense.

I looked down at this man who was much smaller than me and was currently flailing his hands around humorously. I attempted to respond but I felt my vocal cords and they were bone dry.

It was like having sand scattered about in my throat.

I still tried to speak though these attempts were fruitless as all that came out was a soft cough.

I decided to use an old pyromancy spell I learned from a friend and casted a small piece of fire for this pink haired man. It's cascading waves of warmth melted the ice and seemed to heal up the cuts and bruises he suffered from.

"You're a fire wizard too? That's nice! mind if I have your flame as a snack?" He asked to which I replied with a nod.

Sure enough he took the flame and shoved it in his mouth without any health issues occurring. I didn't expect him to actually eat the flame but compared to most things I saw; a fire eating man would be the last thing to be surprised at.

"So, what guild do you belong to?" He asked which elicited a shrug from me.

"Huh, so you just roam around huh?" The pint sized man would say as I gave a nod.

"Well you should probably stand back, a lot of mass destruction is going to take place and I wouldn't want you getting in the radius" This strange human would say as he let out a chuckle.

I gave him a sceptical look and made it clear that I wanted to join him, I had nothing to do and he shrugged in response.

"Alright, it would be interesting to fight alongside another fire mage"

I followed with this strange man, taking notes on his behaviour and begun to understand him as a hot blooded warrior like the stories of Vengarl but I've yet to see how he behaves in combat. I have little hope for his intelligence since he once shouted at a root for tripping him over.

He tried to strike a conversation with me but every attempt failed until he gave up and labelled me a 'mute.' I was sure that I could speak but it's been so long since I've talked that my vocal cords have dried up but I learned of his name, it was Natsu.

I continued to follow with my strange companion until we finally reached what appeared to be a pyramid with what appeared to be purple moonlight being forced through focusing lenses.

"Uh…..we need to stop that moondrip thing otherwise this big giant demon thing will come and his butt will be hard to kick so we need to do this fast!" Natsu would say while pointing at the pyramid.

I crossed my arms in thought as I tried to devise a proper method of stopping the pyramid until I finally came up with an idea. I tapped Natsu's shoulder and pointed to the supports when I got his attention, then I smashed my fists together to reference him destroying enough supports one end to tilt the structure.

"Hey you're right, come on. We need to do this and quickly escape the wrath of a certain monster" Natsu would quickly say as he soon broke into a full sprint while tugging me along.

* * *

"Gray, you have no clue where Natsu is?" I asked skeptically.

"He's Natsu, he could be anywhere" Gray nonchalantly responded to my question as I simply sighed in response.

Erza and I have found Lucy, Happy and Gray but no sign of that weirdo so far. I look over to Erza and she frowned as Gray seemed hellbent on getting this mission finished along with Lucy.

"Everyone, we need to find Natsu if we are to finish this quest so let's go" Erza said as she then stepped out of the hut.

The rest followed as we made our way out of the village but I swore I could hear some screams from the pyramid.

"Shh, do you hear that?" I asked as everyone went silent.

"HYAAAAAA *CRASH* *BOOM* *BAM* YAAARGH" Dust and the sound of quakes was all we could hear and see as the giant temple soon tilted on its side.

"Did Natsu just?" I was about to ask.

"He just did" Gray finished.

"There he is I guess" Lucy muttered to herself.

"NATSU!" Happy shouted at the top of his lungs as he flew in the direction of where the screams were heard.

"Come on, we have to follow him!" Gray shouted as we soon ran to the pyramid.

* * *

"Whew I'm beat, I beat you twenty to sixteen" Natsu said, heavy wheezes after every three words.

"Come on, I can hear people above from here!" He would say before smashing the roof open with a fireball and jumped out from the hall.

"Look who poked his pink head out, I might have to turn you into a snow flake this time" a voice from beyond the hole was heard in a mocking tone.

I felt like I should be following as I bent my legs and made a large jump for the hole in the roof and was hanging by the edge soon enough. I then proceeded to hoist myself above as I was standing to my full height once again.

"I also came with a like-minded friend" Natsu said with a grin as he held up his hand and emitted a small ember.

A white haired man was all that stood between us as he chuckled mockingly as I was confused, he couldn't hope to take us both at once.

"A knight in shining armour? Hah, more like a knight in dented armour" He'd say while trying to hide back his laughter.

As much as I knew that my armour was dented and as dirty as Harvest Valley, it still infuriated me enough to raise my hands in a mocking manner as I stepped closer to him as my motion screamed exactly 'Go on, fight me' and he was smart enough to catch the gesture.

"You're bold aren't you? You do know that very few armours can withstand the element but if you insist then I shall give" this man would say as an aura coated his hand as he was going to use some sort of magic.

Eagles made out of crystalline ice were summoned by his hand like some kind of elaborate soul arrow and glided after Natsu and I without much warning.

I rolled out of the way which caused most of them to simply smash against the wall behind me but a rogue eagle was agile enough to take a sharp turn and came straight for me. I drew my katana from my hip mounted blade and quickly sliced the frozen avian with a clean vertical cut.

Natsu took this chance to propel himself with fire and punched right through our enemy and shattered him like ice.

I was confused at this point, he was right there and was shattered to small fragments of ice, did that mean we killed him or what?

"Nice try, I might need to get serious with you guys if that's what you can do" a familiar voice from behind us said as the sound of ice forming was heard. I look behind me and saw a tiger looking creature chasing after me, this is going to be fun.

"Good, you might be worth a damn" Natsu replied as our enemy summoned another tiger who was eager to dig into him.

Natsu scoffed at this and charged at it and simply punched its head, causing the entire thing to explode from the sheer force as he then jumped and landed on his hands and made a fire vortex with his feet.

Merely a few seconds after this while the enemy was dodging the arms of fire, Natsu sunked into the floor and the screams of frustration followed. I would look for him but I just barely rolled out of the way of an ice tiger but soon enough I sunk into the floor.

"Gah, who do those bastards think they are? I will give them twice the beating now when I get back up!" Natsu shouted from above as the hole then sealed itself.

I didn't know what to think anymore, this degree of random fighting has started to take a toll on me. I don't even know where the hell I am or even if I can still speak anymore.

 _I finally released a new chapter, obviously it's in the Galuna Island arc but try to guess who the new guy is._

 _[Edit: I thought I had an indicator for POV swapping but it didn't work but hopefully the issue is resolved.]_


End file.
